Power of Persuation
by Faith22
Summary: Mutant X finds a new Mutant who's powers are stonger then they realized-plus, she wants someone on the team, and won't take no for an answer.(Please R&R!)
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Mutant X fic…so go easy on me! It's gonna feature Jesse, but the rest of the team will be strongly featured. (There might be a Jesse/Emma pairing…but I haven't decided yet- you guys can email me and tell me if you think I should or not…) Ok! Enough rambling! Enjoy! 

They were gaining on her. For someone of…not the greatest physical quality, she was fast. But now they were closing in. She turned the corner and stopped abruptly. A dead end. The two men smiled maliciously. They had her. But then suddenly, she turned to face them, with a glint in her eyes that told them that she was going to fight. 

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you," she said suddenly, shocking the men so much that they immediately lost focus and even dropped the weapons they had planned on using against her. They looked at each other, the same thought crossing their minds. How did she know? How did she know what they were thinking?

"Oh I know a lot more then that, honey," she said, stepping closer to them. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm the hunter and you're the prey?" She took another step closer to them- close enough for them to see her pupils enlarge to engulf her entire eyes. And that was the last thing they saw.

As her eyes scanned the computer screen, they suddenly came upon a GSA communication transfer. "Adam! Come here, quick!" He was there in a second.

"What is it Emma?"

"I caught a fragment of a GSA phone conversation, they're hunting down some new mutant, as we speak…they made it sound as if she was important"

"Ok, good work Emma. Shalimar!" The blond mutant looked up from where she was meditating down on the first level of sanctuary.

"Yeah Adam?"

"Get Jesse and Brennen. We've got to get to a new mutant before the GSA does" She leapt to her feet, ready for action.

"We're on it!"

"So, what do we know about this guy?" 

"Well, first of all Brennen, it's a she, not a he," Shalimar snorted with laughter at Brennen's suddenly red face before Emma continued over the com-link, "But that's pretty much all we know, except that she's only a teen and a psionic"

"Wait, she's only a teen?" Jesse looked confused "Well how developed can her powers be then?" Adam's voice came through on the com-link

"Actually Jesse, a lot more developed then you'd think. That's what's puzzling to me. But it is also the reason Eckert wants her so badly. If her powers are this advanced now, think of how powerful she'll be when she's an adult. That's why it's so important for us to get to her first."

"Alright Adam," Shalimar said "we'll bring her in"

Okey, that's it for now! Sorry if it's a little boring right now, but I'm a stickler for proper introductions! Don't worry, it's gonna get better! Please Review and lemme know what ya think!

I (ummm…that's an arrow…pointing to the review button…*sigh* )

V


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Ah! My apologies to everyone who read chapter one! My computer is being stupid and messed up the format! Plus, I wrote that chapter at 11:30 at night, so it wasn't my best work! Come on now, I spelt Eckhart's name wrong! (lol) So I'm gonna revise and re-post chapter one, but while I'm doing THAT, here's chapter 2!

Also, thanks a bizillion to everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad people are enjoying my story so much! You guys are the one's who made me write and post this chapter so soon, so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Also, a note for goldstranger, (and anyone else who was wondering) this story takes place sometime in season two, and this girl is definitely NOT as powerful as Ashlock. Her powers are as advanced as the Mutant X team, but she is younger, so she still has a long way to go before she is fully developed-like they are. That's why Adam is so curious and worried about her….hopefully that clears some things up!

And now, without further rambling, chapter 2…

~Chapter Two~ 

"Why does it seem like I'm always on the run?" she thought to herself, her breath coming in short gasps, her hand clutching the stitch in her side. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw the people that were chasing her this time. A man and a woman. She shook her head and stopped running. Turning to face them she said,

"Two?" Her assailants ceased the chase and looked at each other in confusion at her words.

"Just two?" she said again and laughed to herself "Do you know who I am? Didn't you hear about those to robbers who had their brains turned to jelly? That was me- that's right, me!" she crossed her arms and smiled easily at them. "You can leave now, and I promise I won't hurt you…" Her words were cut of by a sudden squeal of tires. A black car came up from the other end of the narrow alleyway- behind her, cutting off her escape. It screeched to a halt and five people stepped out, all wearing the same monotonous suits and black sunglasses that the two people in front of her were wearing. She swallowed, hard, and tried to calm herself. Her mind was frantic. Two people-piece of cake. Even three or four were easy. But seven? No, she couldn't do it.

The woman stepped forward and pulled a gun from her coat.

"You see?" she said, a small triumphant smile creeping across her face "We were more prepared then you thought! Now come with us…"

The circle tightened around the girl. They were closing in on her. She looked around her franticly and saw that there was no way out. A sudden whoosh of air startled her, and when she turned around again a woman was standing beside her, in fighting stance.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." she growled and immediately charged at the nearest suit. The girl stood there in shock at the sudden appearance of the woman, but had no time to figure it out because she was suddenly grabbed from behind. As she kicked and struggled, she saw a tall man step out from one of the doors leading onto the alleyway.

"Let her go." Was all he said before he sent bolts of blue lightning into the men holding her. She fell to the ground with them in shock. The men who had been hit moaned and struggled to get behind the safety of the car doors. Once they reached them, they immediately pulled out guns and opened fire on the man and woman who were trying to save her. She screamed and fell to her knees covering her head.

As the gunfire ripped through the air, she was suddenly tackled flat to the ground. A soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Stay here, don't get up 'till I tell you." She nodded and then suddenly felt the strangest sensation. The person on top of her was hardening…becoming rock solid. They slowly got to their knees and then stood and faced the gunfire straight on. The first thought that flashed through her mind was that this person was crazy…but then she realized that these people were like her, they were different. She was still pondering this thought when she realized that the gunfire had stopped. The same voice that had whispered in her ear laughed and said,

"It's all right! You can get up now!" She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man holding out a hand to her. She just lay there for a minute and stared at him. He was young, probably in his early twenties and was incredibly good looking. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. When he ran a hand through his blond hair and asked, "You okay?" she knew she was in love.

Ok, that's chapter 2 for ya…and don't worry, this isn't going to be a lovey-dovey kind of story…but what kind of story it IS, your going to have to wait and find out! MUAHAHA! lol

Now Review! You know you want to! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: hey hey! My thanks to all the kind people who reviewed! You guys make my day! Just a note to Cilay (sorry if I spelt that wrong! :S ), I tried to send you an email to answer your question, but it said the email address didn't exist! (dontja hate that!) So if you could give it to me again, I'd be more then happy to answer you! Oh and by the way, my favourite character is Jesse- although I love the rest of them too! 

~Chapter Three~

Shalimar choked back a laugh and elbowed Brennen in the ribs when she caught sight of the look on the young mutant's face. Brennen looked at her and smiled, the gleam in his eyes telling her that he was ready to give Jesse a hard time about this later. Jesse, on the other hand, was totally oblivious to the girl's infatuation. He brushed off her jacket as she looked at him with shining eyes and asked her what her name was. She stood there for a moment looking at him, as if lost in her own little world. He stopped brushing her off and looked at her.

"Are sure you're alright?" his voice full of genuine concern. She nodded enthusiastically and said

"I am, thanks to you!" At this a laugh escaped Brennen and Shalimar, which they quickly smothered. Jesse gave them a dirty look and then smiled at the girl,

"Well actually, it was all of us. We're part of a group called Mutant X- we help protect mutants from the Genetic Security Agency, the GSA. Those were the people who were chasing you." She nodded, a frown creasing her forehead. Seeing this Jesse quickly continued. "But don't worry! Your safe now…by the way, I'm Jesse," he extended his hand to her, which she quickly took and shook vigorously. With his free hand he pointed to the others "and that's Shalimar and Brennen…" 

"Nice to meet you" she said, still looking at Jesse. He laughed, a little nervously, and pulled his hand away from her (which she hadn't stopped shaking all through the introductions). 

"Well…." He said, before clearing his throat a couple times, "We should be getting back to Sanctuary. Adam wants to take a look at….oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…?"

"Tina" She said quickly "Tina Andrews." And, to his embarrassment, shook his hand again. He looked at Shalimar and Brennen, his eyes pleading for them to do something. Brennen laughed and stepped in.

"Come on Tina. I'll show you to the Helix." She tore her eyes away from Jesse and looked at him.

"Helix…?" 

"Come with me and I'll show you…" he said, putting his hand on the small of her back and giving her a gentle push away from Jesse. As they walked away, Shalimar slung an arm around Jesse's shoulders.

"Wow Jess," she said, her voice tinged with laughter. "Your very own fan club!"

He pushed her arm off his shoulders as she burst into laughter and said,

"Ha ha, very funny…" 

"Oh, it is … just wait till Adam and Emma find out!" 

AT SANCTUARY

Adam and Emma looked up from the computer console when they heard the sound of voices coming in through the garage. The voices drew nearer, until Brennen, Jesse, Shalimar and a young girl came into view. She was short and chubby with a round, rosy face accented by bright blue eyes, and framed by a halo of blond curls that reached her chin. But it wasn't her physical appearance that caught Emma's attention. She got a strong mental hit of the girl and was still puzzled by it when the group reached her. 

"Tina," Brennen said, "This is Adam and Emma" Adam smiled and shook her hand, but when the girl saw Emma, she frowned and gave her a dark look. Emma extended her hand to the girl, but she just turned to Adam and said,

"Jesse said you wanted to 'check me out'?" Adam, still confused by the girl's odd behavior toward Emma stammered out

"Well yes, actually, I did…" Tina smiled at him and said, 

"Then lead the way!" Adam looked at her, then Emma, then the rest of the team, and then led Tina down the corridor towards the lab, Tina chattering excitedly at him all the way.

"Ok, what was that?" Shalimar said, looking at Emma. Emma shrugged and said,

"I'm not sure, but I got a really weird hit off her when she came in…"

"Like what?" laughed Brennen "Her incredibly massive crush on Jesse?" Shalimar laughed as Jesse scowled and punched Brennen in the arm.

"Well, yes, actually…" Emma said, making Shalimar and Brennen laugh harder, while Emma continued, "But it was strange…I don't know…" she shook her head and looked at Jesse "All I know is that you should tell her right now Jess that nothing can happen between you two…and make sure she understands." Shalimar laughed again,

"Obviously she knows nothing can happen…she's what, like 15?"Emma shook her head again,

"I'm not so sure she does…when I got the hit her perception of reality seemed…disoriented…just promise me you'll talk to her, ok Jesse?" Jesse looked at her, slightly unnerved by her words

"Ok, Em…I promise…"

LATER, IN THE LAB

Jesse entered the lab slowly and saw Tina sitting on the examination chair. She was looking around her curiously, humming a tune quietly to herself. Jesse laughed at himself for being nervous. Emma was wrong about Tina. She was young, but she would understand. He cleared his throat and stepped further into the lab. She spun around quickly in her seat at the noise and smiled widely when she saw it was Jesse.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "You came to visit me!" He smiled but shook his head

"Actually, I came to talk to you about something." She cocked her head to the side and said,

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he smiled at her and pulled up a chair so that they were sitting facing each other. He took a deep breath and said,

"Listen, Tina…I know that you have these…feelings towards me…" she blushed suddenly but smiled widely at his words. He cleared his throat and inwardly cursed himself for being so bad at these types of situations. He cleared his throat again and continued, "But you have to understand that nothing can ever happen between us…ever…" he winced as her smile came crashing down. She looked quickly down at her hands, a tear leaking from one of her bright eyes. "It's not you! It's nothing to do with you…" he blurted, attempting to stop her from crying, "It's just that I'm too old for you…understand…?" her eyes suddenly hardened as she looked at him and nodded. He smiled and stood up. "Good…" he breathed, relieved it was over. He walked over to one of the computers and began to go through her files, "Now let's see how you're doing…" She stood up slowly from the examination chair, her hands curling into fists. 

"No Jesse." She whispered to herself walking slowly over to him "It's YOU who doesn't understand…" 

"Did you say something…?" he asked turning around to find her standing right behind him. He jumped back in surprise and was opened his mouth to speak when he noticed her pupils were growing. They slowly enlarged until her entire eyes were black. He stood rigidly, staring into the endless darkness of her eyes, and slowly felt himself being pulled back into his mind. He tried to fight it, but it was useless. He had no control over himself anymore. He was a prisoner of his own mind. 

She saw his eyes glaze over and his body relax and she knew her power was absolute. Her pupils shrank back to their normal size and she smiled.

"There now," she said, reaching up and smoothing a lock of blond hair away from his face. "Isn't that better?" He nodded slowly and she ran her finger down the side of his face. 

"Good. Now kiss me…"

^^^^

Oh no! What will happen to my poor little Jesse! Tune in soon to chapter four to find out! 

Hurray! Chapter three done!! Phew! That was tiring! Ok, tell me what you think, please and thank you-if you guys like it, I'll keep writin' it!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Guess who's back, back again, Faith is back, tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…ok yes, I am a major freak! AH! I am soooo sorry for being away for so long! I have been so incredibly busy this month, you would not believe! But here I am now, with chapter 4 for ya'll! Oh and thank you to everyone for the reviews!! Keep 'em coming-I'll love you forever!!!

~Chapter Four~

Emma cried out and clutched her head with shaking hands. The flash was so strong, so vivid that it obscured her vision and weakened her knees. She crumpled to the floor. Brennen and Shalimar, hearing her shout, leapt of the couch where they had been quietly chatting and ran over. Brennen picked up her limp form and carried her over to the couch. She shook her head clear and took a deep breath.

"What the hell just happened?!" Brennen asked, crouching in front of her. 

"Nothing…" she mumbled, and then suddenly remembered. "Oh God! I had a vision of Jesse…something's wrong with him!" Shalimar sat next to her on the couch and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure? Last I checked he was safe and sound in the lab with Tina…" But Emma brushed her hand away and stood up defiantly. 

"No!" she said "I know there's something wrong!" she began to pace the floor behind the couch Brennen and Shal watching her closely. "It was like he was imprisoned or something…he was laying on the floor…and he was tied up and gagged…" she spun and looked at the two sitting on the couch in utter panic "Oh God! We have to help him!" Shalimar was beginning to get nervous. Emma was never wrong about these things. She looked at Brennen with wide eyes. He looked back at her, the same thought crossing his mind. He spoke into his com-link,

"Jess? Hey Jesse, you there?" 

No reply.

Shalimar stood up quickly and jogged over to the computer console. She pulled up the all of the security camera footage of sanctuary, and then enlarged the box that showed the lab. It was empty.

"He's not in the lab! Neither of them is!" Suddenly she noticed movement coming from the box showing the garage. She enlarged and saw Jesse and Tina getting into one of the cars. "Wait…he's going somewhere with Tina…what the hell is going on!"

"I'll tell you what's going on." They all turned to face Adam. " I've just discovered what Tina's powers are…" he walked over and set a set of papers in front of Shalimar. Emma and Brennen crowded around while Adam continued. "She has the power of mind control. If you look her in the eyes she can take over our mind and make you do whatever she wants you to do." The three remaining members of Mutant X looked at each other, the same thought blaring in their heads: Jesse "and," Adam went on "If she concentrates hard enough, she can shut your brain down completely-killing you." Emma gasped and Shalimar folded her hands into fists, her face a mask of fury. Brennen, looking equally as angry said,

"So, this is what she did to Jesse?" Adam sadly nodded his head.

"Yes, and this is all my fault. If only I hadn't under-estimated her powers…" 

"No Adam," Emma said, her eyes flashing. "This is no one's fault but Tina's." Shalimar nodded her agreement,

"And believe me, she is going to pay!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok, sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I'll update in the next few days! Please pretty please review! The quicker the reviews, the quicker you'll find out what I have in store for Jesse! MUAHAHA….HA…ha….*cough*…yes, that was my attempt at an evil laugh…*sigh*…NOW REVIEW! J


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Ok, since that last chapter was super short and this chapter is super short, I decided I would update quickly for ya!! Please review for me! I want to know if people are still enjoying my story! (Oh and thank you to Brigitta for the review! You see? You review, I update! Hehehe) Anyways, enjoy chapter five! 

~Chapter Five~

Tina pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to her dingy downtown apartment. Night had fallen and she wanted to get inside before anyone saw her with Jesse. She smiled as she looked up at him standing like a statue at her side. It was definitely worth being chased around by all those people in suits and then poked and prodded by that dorky scientist. She had found her true love. 

She heard the lock click and pushed the door open. She could hear the tv from the next room and swore quietly under her breath. That meant her roommate was home. A skinny blond girl poked her head through the door that adjoined onto the hallway, the blue flicker of the tv enhancing the sunken in look of her bony face.

"That you Tina?" Tina sighed 

"Yes Mallory." Mallory stepped out into the hallway and put her hands on her hips

"Where have you been? I was stuck with cleaning up the place!" Tina looked around. There were clothes everywhere and a fine coat of dust covered all the furniture.

"Yeah," she said "Looks like you did a good job too" Mallory stalked up the hallway in a huff, ready to give Tina a piece of her mind when she caught sight of Jesse in the gloom of the entryway. She stopped and said

"Who is this?" Before Tina could reply Mallory switched on the lights in the hallway. She smiled when the light illuminated the muscular form, blond hair and bright blue eyes of Tina's guest, and suddenly she became the gracious host.

"Well Tina! You didn't tell me that we were having company!" She smiled sickly sweet at Jesse, whose face remained completely blank. Mallory moved forward to take his arm, but Tina growled and stepped in between them. She pushed her chubby face up to Mallory's emaciated one.

"Don't touch him." Mallory looked slightly taken aback but smiled despite the rage she saw in Tina's eyes.

"Now Tina," she said stepping back from her and attempting to get around her to Jesse. "Don't hog him all to yourself!" But before she could reach him Tina grabbed her thin arm and yanked her back to face her. She looked Mallory straight in the eyes and said, 

"I'll so whatever I please with him." 

Mallory's eyes widened in shock, and then slowly glazed over. Tina released her arm and she fell into a particularly large pile of clothes clogging up the hallway. Tina took Jesse's hand and led him around the immobile form into the tv room.

BACK AT SANCTUARY

Emma sat perfectly still. She tried to let herself be completely open, to catch anything that might tell them where Tina had taken Jesse. Ever since they had found Jesse's ring in the lab, Emma had been their only chance to find him. But she had been trying for the better part of the afternoon and evening and still had found nothing. Tina's mind was a lot more powerful then she had first expected, and she had put up some kind of mental block to protect herself from Emma. Jesse was a different story. Other then that first hit she got of him earlier in the afternoon, there was nothing. Just emptiness.

Shalimar angrily paced the floor in front of where Emma was sitting. She hated this. Being so angry, and not being able to do anything. Brennen watched her from where he was sitting.

"Shal, you have to calm down." She turned and gave him a fierce look.

"That little whore stole one of the only people that I love in this world, and you want me to CALM DOWN!?!" Brennen stood and went over to her.

"I know you're angry, but we're going to get him back," he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her "So save some of it for Tina, okay?" She smiled reluctantly at him and nodded her head. He wrapped her in a hug, which ended abruptly when Emma gasped and gave a small jump. In an Shalimar and Brennen were by her side, Brennen called out for Adam and then turned to Emma,

"What is it?" he asked anxiously

"Jesse?" Shalimar added, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"No…." Emma murmured. Brennen and Shalimar looked at each other, their hope swiftly melting away. But Emma continued, "It was another victim of Tina's…I was able to get a good look at where she was before she was taken over." Shalimar gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Where! Show me where!!" Adam came running in

"You've found him?" Brennen also got to his feet and answered

"We think so!" Adam smiled

"Good, and not a moment to soon…I have something that I think will protect you from Tina's mind control." Shal looked at Brennen,

"Ready?" He nodded. And with that they left to go make their team whole again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

HaHa ok, sorry for that kinda corny last line there…but hurray! They're going to get Jesse back! As you read this I'm already working on chapter six…so as soon as I get some reviews you'll find out what will happen to the evil Tina…but the longer I have to wait the longer you leave Jesse in her hands…lol! Just review, ok? And maybe I'll stop rambling…maybe… 


End file.
